Karaoke is a popular form of entertainment in various cultures and locations, and generally requires at least a microphone, one or more loudspeakers, and a karaoke machine, and sometimes includes a display as well. The karaoke machine performs several functions, including receiving a tape, CD, DVD, flash drive, or other medium containing karaoke music and, in some embodiments, data for displaying music lyrics on an associated display; mixing the karaoke music from the medium with vocals received from the microphone; and sending the mixed music and vocals to the one or more loudspeakers for playback. Given the amount of equipment involved, the size of that equipment, and the power requirements of that equipment, karaoke has traditionally been non-portable, effectively restricting the use thereof to residential and commercial establishments.